1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a display control method, and/or apparatus; and a computer program recorded on a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium to perform the display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of information communication technology, various types of terminals, such as mobile communication terminals and personal computers (PCs), are implemented to perform various functions.
For example, mobile communication terminals have been recently implemented to perform various functions, such as a data communication function, an image or video capturing function using a camera, a music or video file reproducing function, a game function, and a broadcasting function, in addition to a basic voice communication function.
Recently, there has been a markedly increasing usage of messenger-type programs via which users chat by transmitting and receiving messages after accessing a communication network by using mobile communication terminals. However, due to the limitation of the physical size of the mobile communication terminals due to portability considerations, the physical size and display resolutions of display units (e.g., display panels, display devices, etc.) and input units (e.g., input/output (I/O) devices) of the mobile communication terminals are restricted, and thus, the users may make spelling errors while inputting messages into the messenger-type program using the mobile communication terminal.
To correct a misspelling, the user has to select the misspelling, but during the selection operation, the misspelled word may be hidden by a finger of the user. Consequently, the user may be unable to check whether the misspelled words are correctly selected.